STRAWBERRY CHRISTMAS
by Reiya Sumeragi
Summary: Kenapa Kanda tidak datang juga? Kumohon, siapapun tolong aku... Kanda, tolong aku! -A fic based on true story. Allen POV- WARNING! YAOI, FLUFF, YULLEN! My first one-shot, Read and review. Flame tolerate.


**STRAWBERRY CHRISTMAS**

**Yeah!! One-shot pertama!! Sebenernya, ini fic buatnya pas pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia! Guru saia nyuruh bikin cerpen, dan saya pun bikin ini dengan laknat.. hohoho. Tentu saja, di cerpen itu nggak ada fluff-nya. Bisa dibantai sama itu guru deh kalo sampe bikin adegan-adegan ehem. **

**Pastor Mic!! Saia belom bisa tobat dari Yaoi, ternyata. Maafkan saiaa~ Nanti saia bakal tobat kalo udah mau 2012-?-**

**Sekalian aja fic buat Natal sekaligus buat Allen month (bilang aja author-nya males)**

**Disclaimer : Hoshino Katsura is the owner!**

**Pair : Yullen. Slight Lucky.**

**Warning : YAOI. Fluff? No lemon. Just strawberry. A lotta strawberry and whipped cream… *smirk***

* * *

(ALLEN P.O.V)

_"Aku benci,"_ ujarnya tiba-tiba. Aku nyaris menjatuhkan handphone-ku saking kagetnya. What_? Apa yang baru dikatakannya tadi? _Nggak ada angin, nggak ada hujan. Tahu-tahu langsung badai. "Aku benci," ulangnya dengan nada lebih rendah. Suara beratnya mengalir lancar, menusukku tepat di dada.

"Ap-apa? Kanda?Apa Maksudmu? Oooii…," Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. TUT..TUT..TUT.. Si sialan rambut panjang itu memutuskan sambungannya. Aku mengumpat. Apa maksud Kanda, hah?

* * *

"Aaaaaaaargh!! Tuh, kan, dia nyebelin, kan?" ujarku sambil menggebrak meja. "Sssssh!" Pria berambut merah di depanku panik, melihat sekeliling. Wajahku memerah malu ketika menyadari bahwa separuh pengunjung perpustaakaan menatapku dengan tajam.

"Maaf, maaf!" ujarku sambil menangkupan tangan, minta maaf. "Dasar, kamu itu…. Jangan emosi, dong, Chibi," Pria di depanku terkekeh pelan. "Siapa yang chibi, Lavi? Wajar,dong, kalau aku emosi. Tiba-tiba aja dia bilang benci padaku. Siapa yang nggak emosi, coba?" aku menggeram, meremas buku malang di genggamanku kuat-kuat.

"Sabar, sabar… Orang sabar nggak gampang tepar," ujar Lavi. "Bodo,ah," gerutuku kesal. Sempat-sempatnya Lavi bercanda. "Kamu juga,sih. Nggak datang waktu kencan," Lavi menatapku dengan pandangan menuduh. Aku jadi merasa seperti tersangka yang sedang diadili, "Tapi, bentar lagi kan natal! OSIS udah sibuk banget ngurusin acara natal. Aku sampai pulang malam tiap hari, Capek banget! Kenapa Kanda nggak mau ngerti, sih?" aku membela diri.

Lavi menghela nafas, "Iya, aku tahu kamu sibuk. Tapi sempatkan waktu sedikit buat Kanda. Kanda kemarin curhat padaku kalau kau sering mematikan handphone. Dia bilang, lebih baik kamu pacaran sama OSIS aja,"

Perkataan Lavi bagaikan pisau tajam yang menusukku. Aaahh, memang benar. Memang salahku. Aku terlalu fokus pada tugas OSIS. Lenalee, ketua OSIS kami memang sangat tegas. Dia melarang penggunaan handphone di lingkungan sekolah.

Tapi… tunggu dulu. Kanda curhat pada Lavi? Well. Salah satu pertanda kiamat sudah dekat! "Iya,sih… Salahku juga. Aku nggak nepatin jadwal kencan," ujarku menunduk. Sekarang Kanda marah padaku…

"Minta maaf, dong. Dia kemarin nunggu kamu berjam-jam. Kasihan dia. Seperti anak hilang saja," usul Lavi yang segera kusambut dengan anggukan. "Tapi gimana caranya? Kanda itu nggak gampang luluh. Direbus air mendidih saja belum tentu meleleh," aku putus asa. Kanda kalau ngambek itu benar-benar merepotkan.

"Mmmmm…" Lavi berpikir sejenak, "Datang saja ke rumahnya pake baju gothloli apa maid, gitu. Trus…" BLETAK!! Buku sejarah setebal 2 inchi menampar Lavi. Wajahku memerah malu, "Bego, lu! Maniak! Fetish!" cercaku dengan sadis.

Lavi terkekeh. Aku menatapnya curiga, "Tunggu…. Jangan-jangan kamu sama Tyki?" Kepalaku penuh dengan bayangan Lavi berbaju maid yang sedang melayani Tyki? *blush* Giliran Lavi yang menjitakku. "Jangan ngomong sembarangan, kau," Aku nyengir karena bisa membuat pipinya sama merah dengan rambutnya.

"Hmm.. Pokoknya, aku akan minta maaf pada Kanda!!" aku berdiri, mengacungkan tangan dengan pose "FIGHT!" dan langsung buru-buru duduk karena dilihatin sama pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain.

* * *

"Kandaaaaa~~~" Bujukku dengan suara semanis mungkin.

_"Hnnh," jawabnya sekedarnya._

"Kanda!! Aku minta maaf…" ujarku lagi, masih dengan nada merayu.

"Heeh? Kand.." aku mengumpat ketika Kanda memutus sambungan tanpa peringatan. Sialan!! Aku udah minta maaf, dan cuma dapet kacang? Bakandaaaaa!!

* * *

"Kandaaa!!" Aku melambaikan tangan kepadanya dari balik pagar sekolah. Gedung SMA dan SMP terpisah, walaupun jaraknya dekat. "Kandaa!!" Aku berteriak keras-keras memanggilnya.

Kanda dan teman-temannya yang sedang pelajaran olahraga sepertinya bisa mendengarku.

"Oi, Kanda, Itu Allen, kan?" Reiya melambai pada Allen, "Hai, shiro-moyaaa!!"

"Wah. Ada Allen! Kenapa, mau ngapel, ya?" Madarao melempar pandang kepadaku, yang masih jejeritan memanggil Kanda.

"Kanda, samperin, gih!" Alma terkekeh. Menepuk bahu Kanda.

"Lho? Bukannya ini jam pelajaran,ya? Nekat bener, dia," Lavi nyengir padaku, mengedipkan matanya.

Aku putus asa ketika Kanda (pura-pura) tidak mendengar teriakanku.

"Bakandaaaaa!! GOMENASAIIII!!!" jeritku sekeras mungkin.

Kanda masih bergeming. Dasar keras kepala!

Aku menarik nafas, bersiap berteriak lagi, "KAND…. Uh?" Aku kaget ketika merasakan tangan menepuk punggungku keras. "Walker….." ujar suara di belakangku dengan nada yang manis tapi penuh ancaman. Aku tidak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui siapa orang di belakangku.

"Ty… tyki?" aku menoleh gugup. WHACK! Buku biologi tebal mengenai wajahku. "Panggil aku Pak Guru Mikk kalau sedang sekolah!" Aku bergidik ngeri. Tyki Mikk bisa jadi menyeramkan kalau dia mau. "Lho? Pak Guru Mikk kenapa di luar pagar sekolah?" tanyaku ketakutan. Mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku mati aku. MATIII!!!

" Dan aku dengan senang hati ingin menanyakan alasan yang sama, bocah Walker. Seingatku ini gedung SMA. Bukan SMP. Tersesat, huh?" Tyki tersenyum manis. "A-ano…. Saya mau ke kamar mandi, trus nyasar… Jadinya…" Aku panik, mencari alasan sekenanya.

WHACK! Buku biologi bejat itu dengan sukses menciumku (lagi). Sakit bangeeet! "Oooh, nyasar? Sini, aku antar, ya?" Tyki menyeretku pergi dari gedung SMA. "Hyaaaah!! Wadau, sakit, Pak Guru! Aduduh!" Aku mencoba mencari belas kasihan. Dan tidak kudapatkan.

Kanda melihatku sekilas. Tetapi memalingkan muka dengan cepat. Hatiku sakit melihatnya. Bisa kulihat teman-teman Kanda menatapku dengan pandangan antara kasihan dan menahan tawa.

_Kanda….._

* * *

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya hari ini! Hati-hati di jalan, yaa!!" Lenalee tersenyum , melambaikan tangan pada anak-anak OSIS lain. Hari ini hari terakhir rapat, karena besok akan diadakan festival Malam Natal.

Aku mengerang, kecapekan. Kupingku serasa berdengung rasanya gara-gara pidato indah oleh Tyki sekaligus Komui tadi. Dua orang itu entah kenapa jadi kompak kalau soal menceramahi atau menghukum murid yang tertangkap basah bolos sekolah.

Untunglah Bu Guru Miranda dan Kepala Sekolah Cross mendukungku. Awalnya aku heran kenapa Kepala Sekolah Cross yang terkenal bejad (tidak sopan sekali) itu mau menolongku. Pantas saja, ternyata Cross menyuruhku ke kantornya sepulang sekolah, lalu menyuruhku beres-beres.

Kantor Cross benar-benar parah. Aku sempat nyaris menjerit gara-gara menemukan bangkai tikus di bawah meja. Hiiiih! Dicuekin Kanda, Dimarahin Tyki plus Komui, disuruh bersih-bersih, rapat OSIS. Aku kagum pada diriku sendiri yang masih bisa bertahan hidup.

"Haaaaaaah," Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Biasanya, kalau sudah begini, aku akan telpon Kanda dan menceritakan semua keluh kesahku padanya. Beda dengan Lavi, Kanda akan mendengar tanpa menyela. Kanda akan mendengar keluh kesahku tanpa protes, dan hanya mengatakan "Hmmm" ketika aku seleisai. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke tiang halte bus.

_Kanda…._

* * *

Aku nyaris melonjak kegirangan begitu tahu bahwa sambungan teleponnya terhubung,

"Kanda? Halo? Halo?"

_"Hnn…"_

"Yess!!! Kanda, ayolaah…. Jangan marah melulu!"

_"Che.."_

"Kanda…. Aku minta maaf,"

"…" Nggak ada jawaban. Kacang!!

"Woi, KANDAAA!!!"

_"??"_ sepertinya dia terkejut dengan suaraku yang tiba-tiba maximum volume.

"Dengar, ya, Besok wajib datang ke Stand OSIS!! Kalo nggak datang, kita putus! Titik!"

_"???!!!"_

Aku memustuskan sambungan. Aku ingin memukul diri sendiri keras-keras. Gyaaaa!! Bilang apa aku tadi? Putus? Gimana kalo besok dia beneran nggak datang? Putus? Aaaah!!  
Aku berteriak keras-keras di bantal, berharap Paman Mana tidak mendengar.

* * *

"Allen, kerjanya yang semangat, dong" Lenalee menepuk bahuku. Aku mengerang malas. Aku menyandarkan kepala ke meja. "Biarin aja, Lena. Itu anak belum diapelin, sih," Lavi nyengir, mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Oooh.. Hehehe. Mana Kanda?" Lenalee berlagak menengok sekeliling. Lavi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aaargh! Aku ingin menjitak mereka berdua. Sudah tahu aku sedang ada masalah, malah memanas-manasiku. "Salurkan frustasimu dengan kerja! Ayo! Lavi, kamu juga! Kerja!" Lenalee balik ke mode mandor, memaksa aku dan Lavi kerja lagi.

Aku benar-benar nggak semangat. Malas sekali rasanya. Sudah jam 7 malam, tapi Kanda belum datang juga. Lenalee memukulku dengan uppercut andalannya ketika aku menuangkan whipped cream terlalu banyak ke kue yang baru saja aku panaskan.

Sudah jam 8. Dan sama sekali nggak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Kanda.

Tyki datang ke konter kami dan bertanya apakah dia boleh "meminjam" Lavi. Setelah berdebat dengan Lenalee, Tyki dan Lavi pun pergi. Aku sempat melihat Lavi melirik kepadaku dengan kasihan. Aku jadi tidak enak.

Jam 9. Konter sudah mulai sepi karena sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan kembang api. Yang membuatku kesal, banyak sekali pasangan yang berlovey-dovey ria di sekitarku. Bikin gerah saja. "Allen, aku pergi dulu,ya?" Lenalee memakai jaket, lalu pergi keluar. "Nani? Ketua OSIS nggak tanggung jawab! Terus aku gimana?" Aku protes.

"Kamu sama Jerry aja. Bye!" Lenalee dengan nistanya langsung berlari keluar dan menggandeng seorang cowok. Aku menyipitkan mata. Itu sepertinya Bak Chan, kakak senior kami di SMA. Sialan! Pertama Lavi, sekarang Lenalee!

Jam setengah 10. Keterlaluan si Kanda itu. Tunggu…. Jangan-jangan dia beneran mau putus? My God. Please don't let him! Hmmm….. Jangan-jangan… KANDA KECELAKAAN?? Aku cepat-cepat menampar pipiku sendiri, merasa bersalah dengan pikiranku. No no no! Jangan mikir yang jelek-jelek!

"Allen-chan," Jerry menyodorkan tart strawberry padaku. "Hmm?" Aku mendongak malas. "Kasihan bener sih, kamuuu~~ hiks hiks!! Nih, makan yang banyak!! Khusus buat kamu!" Jerry bercucuran air mata. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak melampiaskan seluruh kekesalanku pada Jerry. Untunglah Jerry segera masuk ke dapur lagi. Kalau tidak, mungkin sudah kutonjok wajahnya.

"Sebel…" Aku mendesis kesal. Saking kesalnya, aku sampai tidakmenyadari kalau ada beberapa orang yang muncul di belakangku. "Konter ini belum tutup, kan?" seorang dari mereka menanyaiku. Wah, lumayan, ada pelanggan. "Belum! Silakan, duduk dulu. Mau pesan apa?" aku tersenyum seramah mungkin pada mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka tersenyum, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada temannya. Temannya mengangguk, lalu menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Orang-orang ini menyeramkan…

"Kamu manis,ya… Mau temani kami tidak?" seseorang yang badannya paling kekar mencekal tanganku. Aku merinding ketakutan, "A.. ano.. aku..JER! Hhmmh!" seorang lagi dari mereka membekapku. Aku meronta, mencoba berteriak memanggil Jerry. Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap karena kain yang tiba-tiba diikatkan di mataku.

Aku meronta sia-sia ketika mereka menyeretku keluar. Aku merasakan mereka menyeretku semakin jauh. Ke mana mereka akan membawaku?

Kumohon… Siapapun tolong aku!! Jerry.. Lenalee… Lavi… Kanda… Aku merasakan mataku panas oleh air mata. Kanda…. Kanda…. Kanda, tolong….

Seandainya Kanda ada di sini….

"Che… kalian semua berisik sekali…"

Aku tertawa daam hati. Sempat-sempatnya aku berdelusi mendengar suara Kanda….

Suara desing besi yang ditarik keluar dari sarungnya terdengar keras.

Well. Tidak mungkin… Suara katana yang ditarik itu terdengar sangat familier…. Mugen?

"WAAAAAAAAAA!!" jeritan mereka terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku.

"LARIIIIII!!!"

"KABUUUUR!!"

"Che. Lemah." Tangan yang kuat meraih pinggangku, menarikku mendekat ke tubuhnya. "A… aree?" aku panik. Tunggu… tidak mungkin…

"BAKA-MOYASHI!!! SEJAK KAPAN KAMU LEMAH BEGITU, EH?" bentak orang itu. Aku cuma bengong, masih belumm yakin pada telingaku sendiri. Orang itu menghela nafas, jemari tangannya yang dingin melepas kain hitam yang menutupi mataku.

"Baka," bisiknya kesal. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya.

Kanda.

Kanda.

Kanda.

Kanda.

Syukurlah, Tuhan….

Wajah itu…. Wajah tampannya itu…. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Dengan pakaian santai seperti biasanya plus backpack biru di punggungnya. Wajah Kanda mengabur tidak jelas gara-gara air mata yang tiba-tiba merebak.

Kanda jadi panik, dia langsung kelabakan. "Ba-baka! Jangan nangis!! Woi, hei, hei… Gyaaaa!! Malah tambah keras nangisnya!! Stop, oi!" Kanda kebingungan. Aku menangis sekeras yang aku bisa. Kutumpahkan semua perasaanku.

Kesal.

Marah.

Takut.

Dan…. Cinta…

Kanda yang sudah tidak punya akal lagi langsung mendekapku erat-erat. "Jangan nangis…. Moyashi…" tangannya mengelus rambut abu-abuku dengan hati-hati. Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Aroma Kanda yang sangat khas. Betapa aku merindukan pria ini…. Aku mengumpulkan tenaga di tanganku, lalu….

DUAAKH!!!

"Wadauu!! Apa-apaan kau, Moyashi?" Kanda mengerang kesakitan ketika menonjok perutnya sekuat yang aku bisa. "Siapa yang Moyashi? Kamu marah sama aku, ngacangin aku, nggak mau jawab telponku, telat janjian, trus begitu datang waktu aku hampir diapain sama orang-orang nggak jelas, malah langsung ngata-ngatain aku, ngomong yang jelek-jelek lah, lemahlah, moyashi-lah, trus… truss…. Nggak minta maaf… Aku… MARAAH!!!"

Kanda shock sedikit melihat aku yang berbicara cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Haaah… haaa…" Aku menghirup nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Maaf.." Kami berdua berkata bersamaan.

Aku mengernyit, "Wow. _The almighty_-Kanda minta maaf, nih?" aku terkekeh. Kanda mendengus. Aku memerhatikan sekeliling. Ternyata orang-orang itu tadi membawaku ke bukit bagian belakang yang suasananya sangat sepi.

"Kenapa datangnya lama sekali?" Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya. Bahu Kanda menegang, tapi dia tidak menolak atau mendorongku menjauh seperti biasanya. "Hmm. Ceritanya panjang," jawabnya singkat. "Tidak masalah. Ceritakan saja. Toh, tidak akan sepanjang kitab kejadian, kan?" Aku tersenyum.

"Hmmm… Waktu mau ke sini, ada sedikit….. yah, kecelakaan." Kanda menjelaskan dengan singkat (lagi). "Kandaaa!! Serius, dong!" bentakku. "Aku serius…." Kanda menghela nafas.

"Ceritakan!!" paksaku. "OKE!! Waktu berangkat, ternyata semua pakaian yang layak dipakai untuk pergi keluar sedang dilaundry-kan sama si Bapak Kos, Zokaro yang agak-agak banci itu. Aku telpon Alma, dan Alma ternyata dengan jahanamnya sedang pergi entah kemana dengan siapa sedang berbuat apa lalu aku telpon Reiya dan walaupun dengan senang hati dia datang membawa pakaian, aku harusnya ingat dengan selera berpakaiannya yang.. uhh… tidak usah dikatakan!! Tapi paling tidak dia sudah bawakan pesananku, baguslah. Sehingga aku terpaksa pinjam si David walaupun harus dengan malu setengah mati lalu aku cepat-cepat naik motor, ternyata bensinku habis dan aku harus berhenti di stasiun bensin dan sialnya stasiun bangsat itu habis juga sehingga aku harus menuntun motor sialan itu sampai jauh sekali hanya untuk menemukan stasiun baru dan begitu sudah isi bensin, malah bannya bocor sehingga aku harus telpon Madarao dan memintanya menjemputku, dan Madarao datangnya lama sekali jadi aku harus lari-lari di depan gerbang festival natal ini dan kemudian !!!"

Giliran aku yang shocked. "Fuaaaaahhh… ha… hah…" Kanda mengatur nafasnya. Kanda ternyata lebih jago dalam hal bicara-dalam-satu-tarikan-nafas.

Aku tidak kuasa menahan tawa. Nasib Kanda jelek sekali. "FUAAAHAAHAHHAAH!!!" Aku memeluk perut, terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jangan ketawa.!!" Wajah kanda memerah sedikit di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Tai, kanda…" Aku menyadari sesuatu. "Hmmmp?" Kanda menjawab ogah-ogahan. "Tentang Kak Reiya... tadi kamu bilang dia 'bawa pesananku'. Memang kamu pesan apa padanya?" aku memicingkan mata curiga.

Wajah Kanda langsung memerah, dia langsung memalingkan muka, "I.. itu… anu…" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Kanda……… jawab jujur…" ancamku dengan kesal. Wajah Kanda malah semakin memerah, "Bu-bukan apa-apa" Kanda bersikeras. "Kandaaaa~~" Aku memasang jurus _puppy-dog-eyes._ "Ja.. jangan ketawa,ya…" Kanda melepas backpacknya dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado pink.

"?" Aku memperhatikan kotak pink mencurigakan itu. "Itu Reiya yang memilihkan!! AKu sama sekali nggak terlibat!" Kanda memalingkan wajah dengan sangat malu. Aku penasaran, aku merobek bungkusnya dengan tidak sabaran. Di dalamnya, ada cake strawberry yang sangat kusukai. Cream-nya tampak masih bagus, dituangkan dengan rapi dalam warna pink muda. Di tengahnya, terdapat strawberry yang dipotong kecil-kecil membentuk angka 16. Dan di pinggirnya, ditaburi permen berbentuk hati. Bisa dibilang, cake ini sangatlah cantik.

Mataku berkilat kagum. Aku menjilat bibir (laper), "Ba… bagus…" gumamku pelan.

"Se.. selamat ulang tahun. Walaupun kecepatan sehari, sih. Ini kan masih tanggal 24," Kanda berbicara, suaranya bergetar menahan malu.

Aku menyadari secarik kertas yang dilipat sangat rapi, tersembunyi sempurna. Aku menarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat tulisan Kak Alma, Kak Madarao, dan Kak Reiya yang tertulis di sana.

**Dear, Allen-kun~ Selamat ulang tahun!! (Reiya Sumeragi)**

_Happy birthday, dear Allen^^ (Alma Karma)_

Met ultah Allen!! Tambah mesra sama Kanda, ya! (Madarao)

Dan aku menahan tawa saat membaca tulisan tangan Kak Reiya yang tertera kecil-kecil di bawah.

**NB : Allen-kun, kalau Kanda bilang sesuatu seperti "Itu Reiya yang memilihkan, aku sama sekali nggak terlibat!" itu BOHONG BESAR. Itu kue nggak beli, lho. Dia yang bikin sendiri (dibantu juga sih). Tenang aja. Bebas racun dan rasanya enak, kok. Love you, Shiro-moya.**

Aku cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kertas itu.

Kanda yang membuat? My GOD. "Fuh.." AKu nyengir, "FU fufu.. HAhahahahah!!!" Aku nggak kuat lagi dan meledaklah tawaku. Kanda mencubit pipiku gemas, "Apanya yang lucu, Moyashi?"

"Makasih Kanda,"

Aku nyengir, dan langsung mencuil sedikit dari cake itu dan memakannya. "Ih, jorok! Mana pakai tangan lagi!" Kanda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku menggigit cake itu. Mmmm… Di luar dugaan, memang enak sekali. Mungkin Kanda punya bakat jadi pattisier.

TIba-tiba aku menyadari wajah Kanda yang memerah lagi.

"Whenhafha,Kanfa?" Aku mengunyah tidak jelas. (Kenapa, Kanda?)

"Baka….." Aku tekejut ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan cepat, dan saling mempertemukan bibir kami.

Aku merasakan bibirnya mengulum bibirku, ikut merasakan manisnya kue yang kurasakan.

Aku tersenyum, menjilat bibirnya yang sekarang tercampur whipped cream pink.

Kanda mengernyit, balas meluncurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku, seakan ikut mencerna si kue strawberry.

Aku menyentuh pipi Kanda dengan tangan yang kotor terkena Cream. Tapi Kanda sepertinya tidak keberatan. Dia membalas ciumanku dengan ganas, melumat bibirku dengan kuat, tapi sekaligus terasa lembut dan manis. Ketika kue di mulut kami habis, kami melepaskan diri walaupun masih terhubungkan oleh sisa saliva.

"Uhh… manis…" Kanda menyeka whipped cream di wajahnya.

"Sini, biar aku saja," aku berjinjit sedikit dan menjilati piinya. Aku ternsenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah Kanda yang memerah panas.

Kami tenggelam dalam ciuman lagi ketika…

**DHUAAAAAR!!!!**

Kembang api besar meledak di langit atas kami.

Kami saling melepaskan diri.

"Kereeeen!!" Aku melihat ke langit, menatap pola-pola kembang api yang luar biasa cantik.

Kanda tersenyum tipis.

"Moyashi… Selamat natal… dan ulang tahun," bisiknya di telingaku. Aku tersenyum. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, mencoba menyelam ke dalam dirinya.

Abu-abu bertemu hitam.

Pudar bertemu pekat.

Hitam beradu utih.

Keberadaan yang saling melengkapi.

Kanda menarikku ke dalam dekapannya, lalu menciumku dengan lembut. Sisa-sisa whipped cream yang tersisa di bibir kami mendadak terasa. Ciumannya semakin dalam dan manis.

Aku tersenyum. Kanda mungkin bukan cake yang lembut dan manis.

Kanda lebih mirip Croissant Strawberry. Luarnya renyah, tetapi dalamnya lebut dan terasa selai strawberry-nya yang terasa meleleh.

Lidah Kanda menari di dalam mulutku. Kami tidak bertarung untuk memperebutkan dominasi. Kami hanya saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Ahh…. Sepertinya rasa manis strawberry Ini tidak hilang….

"Selamat Natal, Yuu Kanda.." bisikku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Hmm"

"Aku cinta padamu,"

"Sudah tau"

"Ba-Kanda!"

"Moyashi.."

Malam itu sepertinya ciuman kami serasa tidak akan pernah berakhir. Lagipula, siapa yang butuh akhir?

**AND … HAPPILY EVER AFTER….**

"Ba-Kandaaa!!!!!"

**….MAYBE?**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"A-ano…. Alma-kun, Madarao-kun…"

"Ya?" dua orang di sebelahnya menjawab.

"Aku nggak bisa keluar, nih… Malu… Lagian, kalau kita keluar, kayaknya kita ditebas mugen…"

"Sama…" Alma menunduk, wajahnya memerah.

"Iya…" Madarao memeluk lututnya, wajahnya malah lebih merah daripada Alma.

Alma, Madarao, dan Reiya duduk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Malu berat karena menyaksikan adegan French-kissing secara LIVE. Pakai acara whipped cream dan strawberry pula.

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai jugaaa!!! Wo-hooo!! Terimakasih, berkat insprirasi dari selai strawberry, lipsgloss strawberry, parfum strawberry, dan buah strawberry yang dengan senang hati menemani hari ceriaku!! Hidup strawberry!! Ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman saia sendiri waktu menunggu si pacar bejad itu pas natal. Tapi, waktu dia datang dengan ngos-ngosan dan minta maaf berkali-kali, toh akhirnya aku meleleh juga^^. (Alasan telatnya sama persis dengan alasan Kanda, saia sampe ketawa ngakak). Tapi soal fluff-nya, bukan berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi lho. I swear!!  
**

**Gimana, nih, YAOI pertama? Fluff-nya lumayan, kan? Kufufufufu. Please, Read and Review. Ntar kalo review, dapet foto eksklusif Kanda waktu dia pake apron pas pembuatan kue strawberry buat Allen!! *dijitak Kanda***

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

** ~Reiya Sumeragi~**


End file.
